Red Breath
by Simonisthecuttestmentalist
Summary: A lunch run goes dangerously for two members, what will happen...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all I thought I would get started on this story. My Dad is uploading video's on You Tube he made, so I can't get on the Internet. LOL xD So I thought I would get started on this. Tell me what you think. :0)**

It was lunch time at the CBI headquarters, everyone was heading out, in the hustle and bustle of the rush hour.

Grace and Rigbsy were now back at the office, along with Cho, who had gone out with his girlfriend.

Now it was Patrick and Teresa's turn to head out.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Asked Teresa, on their way out, not really caring what he picked, she was starved.

"Whatever you want is fine with me dear."

"Okay, we'll go to McDonald's, and head back to the office and eat."

"Sounds like a great plan." He said, while smiling at her.

They weren't driving very long when pulled up to the drive threw, and she made their order, two big macks, fries, and sprite.

They were driving away sipping on their drinks, and watching that traffic go by.

"Teresa, that food is smelling so good.

"I know, good thing Rigsby didn't come, we wouldn't have any to eat."

They both laughed as she noticed something she hadn't noticed before, there was a car behind them. Teresa passed lanes, but the car followed.

"Hey, check out that car."

Patrick looked at the mirror, and saw the same thing she did, it looked like they were being followed.

"Were being followed Patrick."

"Maybe not, maybe he is just trying to get from point A to point B just like the rest of us."

"Patrick, call Cho, tell him what's going on, give the description of the car to him."

"Okay, but I think he is just driving along too."

Teresa drove on a different road, trying to avoid the traffic, and whoever this person was, that was a mistake.

Patrick was about to call Cho, when the car in back of them sped up and slammed in them, full blast.

He effectively knocked the phone out of Patrick's hand, and sent Teresa trying to gain control of the SUV.

"HANG ON!" She screamed at him.

"YOU TOO!"

He was trying to get a good look at the guy slamming his car into theirs, he noticed the guy was smiling, a sick twisted smile. Patrick felt protective all of a sudden.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, he stretched his left arm out, trying to reach Teresa's left shoulder, so he could hold her back, he was surprised she didn't try to tell him to move, their breathing was erratic, their bodies being tossed around like rag dolls, bouncing and hitting the SUV.

"Teresa, I think this guy knows us."

"Huh, how?"

The SUV was swirling all over the road, Teresa trying desperately to control the motions, trying to not get flipped over.

Suddenly the man behind them hit them harder, and despite Patrick having his arm across her, the jerking sent Teresa's head on the steering wheel, knocking her out, as the SUV flipped and went over a deep ditch. Patrick tried to hold on to her, and protect her the best he could, but it didn't seem to be working.

The mental twisted, his heart pounded, he was shaking violently, trying to control his body, but nothing seemed to work.

They finally stopped flipping around, when he hit his head against the window, breaking it.

He winced at the pain, but didn't care about himself, he needed to know she was okay.

He moved his left arm, then he gently swiped Teresa's hair in back of her ear. He was so scared.

"Teresa, Teresa wake up, come on, wake up."

Patrick's leg hurt badly, he undid his seat belt so he could get closer to her, and noticed he was bleeding from his shoulder, it felt broken. His leg he couldn't move, and when colliding with a tree, it had been caught between the mental, it felt numb, it was also bleeding badly.

He undid Teresa's seat belt, and tried to wake her, but she was unconscious, and her head was bleeding.

"Teresa, please, come on , talk to me honey."

He felt so hopeless, he couldn't move, his leg, and his shoulder was throbbing, his pant leg was cut, so he could see how bad it was, it was already starting to bruise, and he felt so sick, and dizzy.

He shook his head, that was a mistake, he knew he probably had a concussion too, he ran his fingers through his hair with his right arm, he winced, but he noticed his head was wet, when he looked at his hand he could see that his was bleeding too.

He wiggled and grimaced until he was closer to Teresa, with only his left hand, he gently moved her to set back in the seat. This wasn't looking good.

He checked her heartbeat it was slow, so was her breathing, she was completely unresponsive. Her light pink t-shirt had blood on it, dripping from her head.

He had to somehow get her out of there, or she would die.

**Okay there is chapter 1...Please read and review, tell me what you think. This idea came about a week ago. :0)**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! Well due to popular demand, I thought I would update this one first. Thank you sooooooo much for your outpouring of support. I can't believe the responses I got from this. I was worried to be honest. Thank you so very much again. Thank yous go out to: 2246g for adding me to your story alert, I was going to send you a message, but your message part wasn't set up, so thank you :0). 13Jo for your review, Wow intense! This is promising opening chapter, lots of drama, I like that, can't wait to read more please update soon, thank you also for adding me to your favorite stories, and for putting me on your story alerts. Sym64, thank you for putting me on your story alerts. Lauri-Mentalist, for your review, Amazing, I love it, continue soon, also thank you for adding me to your favorite stories, and your favorite authors. MidoriNoHibi, thank you for for putting me on your story alerts. Lisbon94 for reviewing, The part about Rigsby made her laugh, very dramatic, LOVED IT drama was awsome, and also gave a cliffhanger, she so wants more, can't wait for me to update if this chapter to be anything to go by, then chapter 2 is gonna be awsome, very intense, its great, thank you also putting me on your story alerts, and than you for adding me to your favorite stories. Jisbon4ever, for reviewing, The beginning was good, finally one where Lisbon is the one hurt the most**, **now it is Jane's turn to take care of her, in my other stories its the other way, this story sounds great, continue soon, thank you also for putting me on your story alerts, and adding me in your favorite stories. Ligya Ford-Northman, thank you for putting me on your story alerts. Drmsccrgrl01, for reviewing, this is good, and she is curious to know if they are in relationship. ((hehe can't say)) Liquidcrystal94, for reviewing, she is scared, the tension is to much to bare, good chapter, update soon! Lysjelonken for reviewing, update soon please, hooked! Running Wild14, for reviewing, ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh, this is so intense, really good, heart pounded and then melted when he called her honey, more please, thank you also for adding me to your story alerts, your favorite stories, and to your author alerts. TheMentalistGirl, thank you for putting me on your story alerts. InTheName, for your reviewing, this seems like its going to be really intense and can't wait, also thank you for putting me on your story alerts. Sophie Fatale, thank you for adding me to your favorite stories. Bookbrook, thank you for putting me on your story alert. Krystknght, thank you for putting me in your favorite stories.**

Patrick had apparently dozed off due to his head wound, he felt wet, all over, and kinda cool.

His eyes began do open, he was very dizzy, when his eyes finally came into focus he noticed that it was raining, not hard, a soft rain, but still enough to get them wet all over.

He tried to move a bit, but it was very painful for him.

He looked at himself, and Teresa, they were both covered in glass, little shards of it sticking in them.

He gently ran his hand through Teresa's hair.

"Teresa, honey, can you hear me?"

Still nothing, he was terrified, he had to locate his phone, or maybe Teresa still had hers on her, but he doubted it.

He moved his left hand a bit to her belt, he didn't feel her phone on her, just like he had thought, it was thrown off in the crash, he looked around, in hopes of finding his.

He lent back a bit to look in the middle seat floor, there it was, and with some stretching, and a lot of wincing, he was able to retrieve it.

He looked at Teresa, and gently ran his thumb over her cheek, while caressing her face, he had to save her, even if it meant leaving him there to die.

He opened his phone, but was disappointed, it had no service.

He didn't know what to do, he was so afraid he was going to lose her, and he couldn't, he just couldn't.

He shook the phone, trying to find at least one bar, that would give him some hope, but nothing.

The wind began to pick up, and the rain was more hard this time, he knew she had to be cold, and he wished he had brought his jacket, but it was such a nice warm day, he had left it back at the office.

He didn't want to panic, that wouldn't help them, so he decided to examine her as much as he could to see if she had any other injuries.

He took his left hand once again, and begin gently running it over her neck, then her shoulders, her right one was broken, then her collar bone, and then her ribs, there were a couple he felt that were poking out a bit, at least three, that's why she was breathing so slowly, she was in pain, he felt her tummy, she didn't feel like anything was torn, but he lifted her shirt, just a bit to look, and she was badly bruised, and some nasty cuts, but it felt like nothing was moved improperly, he pulled her shirt back down, and noticed her legs were tight up against where the steering wheel was just above, he took his hand and began to see if her legs felt broken, and he was happy to know they weren't.

He took his hand and ran it up and down each arm, her wrists, and her hands, and her fingers, her wrists were broken, he could tell.

He then moved his hand, he knew where he was hurt, and he hoped that Teresa didn't have any internal damage.

He was feeling very tired all of a sudden, but he fought it, he had to stay awake, he could lose consciousness is he did, he had to protect her, he had no idea what was out in these woods.

It hurt him, but he moved slightly closer to her, and began to gently take the glass off of her, he then started to take it off himself.

He cut his hand up, but he didn't notice it, he had Teresa on his mind, he was only worried about her.

He tried but failed to move his leg, it was turning colors, and he couldn't feel it at all, if he couldn't get help soon he would lose it.

He took his belt off with one hand, and attempted to slide it through the belt loops, it was a close fit, but he succeeded, he managed to painfully wrap the belt around his thigh, and made it tight as he could to relieve the pressure, it seemed to work, which was good, because he had lost a lot of blood.

He laid his head against the head rest, he knew what he was about to attempt was going to hurt so badly.

He was in so much pain, he looked over at Teresa, then looked at his leg, he wondered if he could prise this hunk of mental off and out of him without bleeding to death.

He took his left hand and felt to see how deep his wound was, it wasn't good, it was dangerously deep, it felt like maybe it was stuck in bone.

He felt more sick than ever now, but he had to think of something, this was crushing him, thanks to the tree that had landed across the SUV, and it was beginning to hurt to the point he could barely breath.

He pushed, but with no success, he tried harder, he wasn't giving up.

The rain soaked them both to the bone, but he pushed harder and harder, and as soon as he had begin to pull it slightly up, his hands slipped and it went down even harder than before.

"AHHHHH!"

He moaned in agony, his eyes tightly shut, as his head slammed against the head rest, he shivered and shook violently.

Tears came out of his eyes, one thing he could feel was the pain this time, as before he couldn't.

His mind was going everywhere at once, he braced himself against the head rest, he had never felt so much pain before, he felt so hopeless, he needed to help Teresa.

He looked over at her and took her small hand in his.

"Teresa, please wake up!"

He was pleading and crying, he was so scared for her, he needed her to live.

"TERESA, PLEASE, PLEASE WAKE UP!"

He was crying and screaming at her, he gently took her face, and stroked it, and ran his thumb over her lips, he noticed she was cool, but it was cooler now though, so he placed his hand over her heart, and felt it beating, this made him feel better.

He cried out for her.

"PLEASE, PLEASE LIVE, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

He tried to stay awake, still touching her, but at some point he couldn't fight the tiredness coming to take him, he shook his head, and fought for so long, but after about ten minutes, his hand slipped, and all went dark.

**Okay, here is chapter 2, tell me what you think. How are we liking this story so far? Please read and review.**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all, I know I am late on this, so don't shoot me. LOL xD Thank you all for your kindness, and support. Thank yous go out too: Ducrichy for reviewing, whoa really intense loved it, wants to see what happens next, please take care of them, don't let them die. Also thank you for adding me to your favorite stories, and putting me on your story alerts. Koezh for reviewing this chapter was brilliant too. Story is so exciting, I love it, totally awsome. Also thank you for adding me to your favorite stories and putting me on your story alerts. (Chapter 1 oh what an exciting chapter) Lisbon94 for reviewing, Cliffhanger, wow intense, did love this chapter, it was just as good as chapter 1, can't wait for another update. Jison4ever for reviewing, really likes it, shows how much he cares for her, she feels bad for him in this one, some others she gets mad, this one she wants to hug him, a long hug, worried if Lisbon is going to die, the last part where he was crying to her not to leave him was so sad, it almost made her cry, poor Jisbon. Awsomenerd95, for reviewing, Read the summery and thought it looked interesting, knew I wrote it, so had to read it, this is getting so intense, poor Patrick he's so scared, and in so much pain, loves how self sacrificing and protective I am writing him, as he could be seen doing that if he got in a car crash with Lisbon, only problem is I haven't updated yet, can't stop there, wants me to update soon and thanks me for writing. Liquidcrystal94, for reviewing, wants me to update quickly, on the edge of her seat right now, great job. Beccrae21, for putting me on your story alerts. 13 Jo, for reviewing, DRAMA! Loves drama, he blacked out too, now is worried. Lysjeloken for reviewing, fantastic second chapter, please update soon, its really gripping. Drmsccrg101, for reviewing, good chapter, it definitely needed to be longer, update soon. Anonymously, for reviewing, great chapter, seriously needed to be longer, update soon. Janzon-Swamps for reviewing, thinks its agreat story, and hopes I continue with it, also thank you for putting me on your story alerts. Raquelvalente91, for putting me on your story alert. Dani-9900 for reviewing, loved it, can't wait until next chapter. RunningWild14, for reviewing, AHHHH, this was amazing, loved it. Country2776,for reviewing, loved this story, please continue, also thank you for adding me in your favorite stories, putting me on your story alerts. BecStar94, for putting me in your favorite stories. TeresaJane, for putting me on your story alerts, and adding me in your favorite stories. Wow, I am so thankful for you guys, your so sweet! ((BIG HUGS YOU)) Oh, before I get started, I would like to thank Jenny, Jo, Neta, Crina, and Kristin for your continued support, and your friendship. ((BIG HUGS YOU)) :0) Okay here we go...:0)  
**

It was now dark out, the wind had picked up even more, the rain was hared than before.

Patrick was now completely unconscious, so he wasn't aware he was finally getting what he had wanted so badly, Teresa was waking up.

Teresa was so cold, and wet all over, her body ached from head to toe, her head felt like someone had hit her with a baseball bat, the pain in her side were unreal.

"What happened?"

She asked to no on in particular.

It was then she took in her surroundings, everything was pitch black, she couldn't see anything, but a streak of lighting, caused her to whip her head to her right side, she winced in pain, but then she knew she wasn't alone, there was someone with her, someone who looked to be in very bad shape at the moment.

She looked at the man, but couldn't remember anything, she had no idea who this man was, why was he with her, what happened, why were they unbuckled?

So many things flashed in her head, but nothing made sense.

She painfully placed her right hand on his shoulder, feeling how wet and cold he was.

She gently shook the man next to her, trying but failing to wake him.

She placed her hand on his neck, he had a weak pulse, she checked his heartbeat, even weaker, she had to get him help.

"Hey, hey you, please wake up."

She shook him gently, but nothing, no response at all, she had to help him.

"I'm going for help okay, please be okay, I wish I could remember you."

Tears rolled down her face, she didn't what had gotten into her, but she gently stroked his hair, and ran her fingers down his cheek, then painfully opened the door, and slowly crawled out, she had to find help for him.

Teresa was out in wild weather to say the least, a coastal storm that both of them were unaware of, but the weather didn't seem to bother her thoughts, they were on the man in the car, whom she had left to go find him help.

Her mind was so fuzzy, she was so tired, it felt like she had been walking for hours, but in reality it was only thirty minutes.

She had to stop for a minute, her head was aching so much, she was so dizzy, she fell to the wet ground, trying but failing not to land on her wrists, she winced and cried in pain, clutching them to her chest, she tried to focus, she had to find help.

She got up, and tried to continue her journey, only this time falling and hitting her head, knocking herself out.

She moaned.

"Help him, I-I need t- to help him."

After that all went black.

Back in the SUV things were not so good for Patrick, he was waking up, but the pain was unbearable to stand, it made feel so sick, the dizziness was something else all together, and he could have known he felt someone touch him a little while ago.

He opened his eyes to be greeted with pounding rain, and wild wind blowing things on him, like he really needed more things on him.

He moved his head slowly wanting to check Teresa, it was then when his nightmares came true, she was gone, he was hit with panic, his heart pounded, his head throbbed, he winced in agony, but that didn't matter, where was she, she was out there in this crazy storm, but why?

The only thing that made him feel a smigde better was the fact that she was awake, but had no idea how she was, or where she was.

"TERESA, TERESA, WHERE ARE YOU!"

He screamed until he couldn't talk, and he screamed even more.

"TERESA, TERESA!"

"Where are you, why did you leave me?"

He whispered to himself as tears ran down his cheeks.

He couldn't deny the hurt that filled him, he thought she would have stayed there with him.

"Maybe she went go get help."

He said, talking to himself, he checked his phone once again, still nothing.

"Where are you, please keep her safe."

He softly whispered, as the pain slipped him into unconsciousness again.

Teresa awoke, it was now day it seemed to her.

"Why am I in the woods?"

She couldn't remember anything now, accept for wondering why on earth she was in the woods.

She shook her head in disbelief, she realized that was a mistake.

"Okay, no more shaking head, got it."

She told herself, then stood, wobbling a bit, holding on to a tree she was laying underneath of, and started walking, to nowhere in particular, just walking, and looking around at the scenery she was surrounded by, completely unaware of the blood on her, and the cuts, that marred her skin.

Completely forgotten about the man she had left behind.

**Okay I know its really short, but I didn't want to bring in some things that will be in the next chapter. By the way, I am off work for a while, and I am not feeling the greatest at the moment, so this is what I am doing, updating, and attempting to find my bedroom. LOL Please read and review.**

**Crystal*hugs*:0)**


End file.
